Café
by Saint Nemui
Summary: Durante seu trabalho de investigação sobre os deuses gêmeos, Sísifo recorre ao café para melhorar seu rendimento e acaba se viciando na bebida. Preocupada com sua saúde, Sasha interfere.
**Nota:** História escrita para o Desafio Bingo, um desafio promovido pela comunidade OA Fanfics.

* * *

 **Café**

* * *

Pesquisar sobre os deuses gêmeos era mais difícil do que imaginara. Viajar e investigar a localização de materiais raros sobre os deuses, explorar templos antigos e procurar informações com os estudiosos era a parte mais fácil do trabalho. Sísifo era paciente, mas não muito afeito a permanecer trancado no escritório da casa de Sagitário, cavocando informações em documentos antigos, frágeis e de difícil leitura. Às vezes, passava horas tentando desvendar um único parágrafo, que no final nem seria tão útil assim.

Ao longo do árduo trabalho, desenvolveu o gosto pelo café. Amargo de início, com um pouco de açúcar tornava-se agradável ao paladar, e ele não demorou a acostumar-se. Era a bebida perfeita para enfrentar as horas sentado naquela sala, com pilhas e mais pilhas de documentos na sua frente, todos com uma caligrafia praticamente irreconhecível. Era impossível não sentir sono depois de algum tempo sobre aquelas letras, sobretudo após as refeições. Uma boa dose de café provava ser a mais confiável parceira naquela missão, depois de El Cid.

Além de permitir que ele trabalhasse melhor, o café era ótimo para esticar algumas horas de leitura, de modo que Sísifo conseguia aumentar o tempo que permanecia acordado, para a confusão de suas servas. Com mais horas acordado e as mesmas de sono, rendia bem mais do que o normal. Era um ritmo puxado, mas ele queria terminar aquela missão o mais depressa possível para dedicar-se a outras, igualmente importantes. Isso não significava ter pressa, e sim, maximizar seu rendimento.

Trabalhava naquele documento há mais de dezesseis horas. Tinha sono, mas o fiel café não permitia que a qualidade e a quantidade de investigação caísse. Levou a caneca à boca, distraído, enquanto tentava desvendar uma palavra importante do parágrafo. E percebeu que estava vazia. Foi até a porta e pediu à serva por mais café.

Depois de um tempo, quem apareceu captou toda a sua atenção. Não era uma pessoa alta, e os passos também eram um pouco desajeitados. Sasha veio equilibrando uma caneca nova na bandeja, sorrindo. Ele ficou confuso.

"Athena-sama… O que faz aqui em Sagitário?"

"Kardia me convidou para conversar com ele, e estava voltando agora. Vi que suas servas estavam preparando café e pedi para ajudar… Mas…"

"Não precisa se incomodar com essas coisas. Mas muito obrigado."

Sasha colocou a bandeja sobre a mesa, e Sísifo olhou para a bebida marrom claro, bem diferente de café.

"Isto é…"

"Desculpe… Mas elas estavam comentando como você tem bebido café direto enquanto trabalha… E que tem mudado os horários… Mas uma vez ouvi que o café pode fazer mal se beber demais… Então pedi para emprestarem a cozinha e fiz este chá de hortelã para você. Pra que possa dormir um pouco, Sísifo."

Com a aproximação da Guerra Santa, Sísifo sabia que traria preocupações a Sasha, e que isso era inevitável. Ela precisava se acostumar a aceitar o esforço de seus cavaleiros. Entretanto, olhando para o chá, que ela mesma fizera para ele, era como se recebesse a ordem para descansar. Sorriu-lhe.

"Acho que tenho exagerado mesmo... Obrigado, Athena-sama. Só não sei se consigo dormir agora, depois de beber tanto café."

"Tudo bem! A gente conversa um pouco e logo você ficará com sono! Às vezes o Tenma insistia que não tinha sono, mas era só conversar um pouco com ele. O chá e a conversa sempre funcionavam!"

"Então… eu sou como ele?"

"Não, você é muito diferente dele! Muito! É mais calmo, mais maduro e também mais sério… Mas acho que você tem tanta energia quanto ele."

"Eu tenho? Nunca reparei nisso."

"Acho que você também é tão teimoso quanto."

"Bem, isso é verdade. Dizem que não é possível tornar-se um cavaleiro sem ser teimoso, então considero isso uma qualidade…"

"Mas não agora, Sísifo."

"Certo… Há um limite para tudo. E também… Não há teimosia que resista a um chá preparado pela senhorita."

Sísifo tomou um gole, saboreando o aroma que não sentia há tempos. A partir do dia seguinte, diminuiria a quantidade de café e voltaria ao ritmo antigo. O que faria com o excesso de pó de café? Talvez os outros cavaleiros aceitassem um pouco dos cinco quilos que ele havia comprado para aquele trabalho...

* * *

FIM


End file.
